


Imagine the Possibility

by eeyore9990



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Magic, Mpreg, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Wolf Puppies, my brain is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gestational period for canines is approximately 63 days on average.  </p>
<p>And really, wolf pups are tiny in comparison to werewolf or even human pups.</p>
<p>So no one noticed the tiny bulge... they just thought Derek was embracing the comfort of sweats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine the Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday, my brain whispered, "If humans can be born to werewolf parents, shouldn’t pure wolves also be an option as offspring?"
> 
> And then this happened.

The cramps hit him so hard he dropped right there in the middle of the loft, knees buckling as intense bands of pain wrapped around his midsection, tightening like a vise. On his hands and knees, he rocked with the contractions, back bowing as the pack scrambled around him, their panic feeding his. 

“Derek.” A cool hand – human – smoothed the hair from his brow, long fingers fitting under his chin to lift his head. “Hey, dude, can you talk to me?” 

Derek opened his mouth to say something, but another, stronger contraction hit, and all he could do was whine. 

“Okay, okay. Deaton’s on his way. Just… breathe for me. Come on, man, you can’t hold your breath like this. Even superwolf needs oxygen.” 

Gritting his teeth, Derek leaned his shoulder against Stiles’ chest, allowing him to take some of Derek’s weight as Derek focused on the over-loud rhythm of Stiles’ breaths. In and out, over and over until each breath was set to the beat of the pain flowing through him. 

“Scott? Can you…” 

“There’s another heartbeat.” 

Derek turned toward the Alpha’s voice, another whimper escaping before warm hands smoothed over his forearms, drawing out the pain. With that gone, Derek could think clearly again and knew what he had to do. 

“Bedroom,” he rasped, clenching his fist in Stiles’ shirt. “I need … bedroom.” 

Two sets of hands helped him up, though it was Scott that picked him up and carried him up the circular stairs. Once Scott shouldered through his bedroom door, some part of Derek relaxed. 

It was dark in his den, the blankets piled perfectly into a nest. As soon as he touched the bed, Derek rolled toward the middle, claws slicing through the drawstring of his sweatpants and yanking the material off his distended belly. 

Those same claws cut through his own skin like tissue paper and instinct led him the rest of the way. The tiny form came out, amniotic sac and all, cupped gently in Derek’s left hand as the right dealt with the umbilical cord. The sac split easily, and Derek laid the wet pup on his chest, keeping it warm against him while more waves of panic and shock rolled around the room. 

Massaging the pup, Derek smiled when he heard its first tiny little mewl of sound. 

“Holy fuck.” 

“Shh,” Derek murmured, enraptured by the tiny _gift_ wriggling weakly on his chest in search of milk that hadn’t come in yet. A feeling of overwhelming _love_ swamped him as she blindly found his smallest finger and began suckling at it. “Tell Lydia to go get formula,” he said, keeping his voice soft in deference to tiny, sensitive ears. 

“Whaaaaat is going on, oh my god, that is a _dog_ –” 

Derek didn’t have a chance to snarl at Stiles before Deaton interrupted. “I believe you’ll find the baby is a wolf, Mr Stilinski.” 

“She is.” Derek smoothed his fingers over her incredibly soft ears, marvelling again at how perfect she was. His tiny, perfect pure wolf cub. 

“But,” and it was Scott’s voice this time, far more soothing to Derek’s post-partum nerves than Stiles’, “how? I mean, he’s still a guy? Guys don’t have babies?” 

“Magic,” a voice said, and Derek looked up to see his uncle standing in the doorway, face pale and eyes greedily drinking in every aspect of Derek’s daughter. 

Derek curved a hand around her protectively, instinct riding high, unable to find an ounce of apology in him when that action caused Peter to flinch, eyes shuttering as he masked the emotion from his scent. 

More heartbeats drew nearer before Kira and Liam appeared, crowding against Peter until he slipped back between them and away. 

“Oh.” Kira’s voice sounded appropriately awed, so when she came forward, Derek shifted the pup to allow Kira to see her. “Is it… Braeden’s?” Kira’s forehead wrinkled in consternation before smoothing out again in adoring delight as she ran a light finger down the pup’s back. 

Derek chuckled, then winced as that pulled against his quickly knitting muscles. “No. Just mine.” 

The sound of hands flailing through the air signalled Stiles’ reaction to that. 

With a sigh, Derek tore his gaze off his daughter to say, “It’s not that difficult. My family line was in danger of dying out; magic stepped in to prevent that outcome. And if humans can be born of werewolves… Did it really never occur to you that pure wolves were also a possibility?” 

Everyone was quiet for a while at that until Scott made a soft, wounded noise that drew Derek’s attention to him. “But, if she’s a wolf…. Her lifespan…” 

Derek smiled softly, remembering his older brother. “About sixteen years is average.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, my brain is an ASSHOLE. Come cry with me over the tragedy of Derek's life.
> 
> (He totally names her Nora and loves her fiercely. The whole pack does, but none as much as her daddy.)


End file.
